Popsicle
by Miyabi-Maru
Summary: “Grape.” It sounded more like a grunt than an answer. Naruto scrunched up his face in horror, although he should have seen it coming. Of course Sasuke would like such a menacing flavor. SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or anything relating to, blah blah. I'm just borrowing the characters to put with my idea.

**Pairing**: SasuNaru

**Rating**: Teen (Sexual Content?) Just to be safe.

**Summary**: "Grape." It sounded more like a grunt than an answer. Naruto scrunched up his face in horror, although he should have seen it coming. Of course Sasuke would like such a menacing flavor.

This is my attempt at a humorfic. I, however, suck at humor. I was inspired to write this while eating a popsicle (original, right?) and it kind of developed in my mind from there. This is a one-shot. The rest is left to your imagination, folks. I hope you enjoy it! Tell me what you thank, no?

_Originally published: _June 23rd, 2006

* * *

**Popsicle**

It had been six years since Sasuke 'betrayed' the hidden leaf and left for Orochimaru. It had been three years since he had returned. As some had predicted, the youngest Uchiha had stayed long enough to acquire desired power and execute his brother. After that he _again_ betrayed people and a village that had accepted him and (with a little help from our favorite man in orange and company) pushed the (apparently) lesser of two evils into the dust. There was one small snake that managed to slither away, if the pun may be used, and he now became the current threat to Konoha. Kabuto was _not _to be taken lightly, even though his solo super villain act was a little questionable. Now that Sasuke was back home in Konoha, nobody knew what to think of him. First he had betrayed the place where he was born and raised, where his family's roots were, and then he had betrayed the very people who helped him achieve his goal. Was he really back for good? Did he still have a connection with Kabuto? Everyone had said they didn't like each other, but…

Despite all the talk, the accusations, the mixed emotions (that went on underneath the skin, of course), Sasuke was only completely sure about one thing. In his three years of absence, or from his point of view his three years away from Naruto, he had never wanted anything more in his life, save the blood of his own brother on his hands. At first it seemed like a well deserved vacation from not only Naruto, but from Sakura, Kakashi, Ino, and everyone else as well. Slowly, however, this thought pattern died. The more solitude that he was granted, the more he missed the 'screaming idiot' that always used to be there to interrupt. Once when Orochimaru was to teach him a new jutsu, he found himself muttering an accusing 'you're late!' under his breath as the man approached. True, his driving hunger had been slightly satisfied after two and a half years, with even a little contact, but that didn't stop the hunger from flaring up once more. Not only was the time up on his body, but on his patience and innermost needs, as well.

There was that moment, right after the joined victory, that Naruto had clung tight to his old team mate and cried as he had many times when it came to matters of the heart and persons who were held close to it. Since then, however, it was almost as if Naruto's inner flame had been completely snuffed. For the first few months back in Konoha, Sasuke was untouchable territory. Not just to Naruto, but everyone. Polite greetings in passing and a check up from Kakashi or Tsunade was just about all the attention the Uchiha received. He wouldn't have minded so much if Naruto had given him a glance here and there, but he was not even permitted that. There was no 'team seven reunion.' There wasn't even a team seven any longer. Sai still stood at Naruto and Sakura's sides, and a little amount of Kakashi's attention was always turned their way. That was the closet anyone could get to 'team seven' anymore, and the fact that it was not Sasuke standing in the middle made it even less unreachable. There was not a trace of what Konoha had used to be. Sasuke could have taken a rather arrogant approach to everything and consciously reminded himself that he, a single person, had caused this much upset in Konoha, but was it really worth it? It was a pride and a bit of glory completely tainted, leaving a bad taste. Nothing any real person would wish to step up to.

Four months of zero interaction with Naruto had passed. Four months of the Uchiha monitoring Naruto, and bristling every time Sai stepped forward. Sasuke was not to be replaced! He could never be replaced, correct? He told himself this countless times, yet every moment, every exchange he saw between Naruto and Sai stamped out his flame a little bit more. He really had to take a breather when he overheard the word 'penis' cross over Sai's lips. That was all he needed, along with Naruto's typical huff and blush, to be completely thrown over the edge of frustration. Two days after that, he personally confronted Naruto and called him out on his (never changing) childish behavior.

Since that day, and still two and a half years later, Naruto was attempting to patch up the last fixable pieces of their relationship. Routine came forward again, only changing for new personality developments. To Naruto, Sasuke seemed a lot more spacey than he had before. In Naruto's mind, it was because Sasuke had lived his one and only life goal, and now he was trying to welcome 'normal people feelings' with open arms. Sasuke simply understood all of this as distraction.

Just like any other day, Sasuke had been asked out on an activity that was to pull them closer together and push them apart at the same time. Not intentionally, of course, but their interaction instincts around each other had only altered in the tiniest bit. _It's just another day,_ Sasuke's mind began, and he was glad for it. That meant things were starting to heal.

"What flavor do you want, Sasuke?" Sparkling eyes (was he always this excited about food?) met closed eyelids.

"Grape." It sounded more like a grunt than an answer. Naruto scrunched up his face in horror, although he should have seen it coming. Of _course _Sasuke would like such a menacing flavor. Even so, he produced two popsicles from the freezer. One grape, as requested, and the other one orange. When Sasuke noticed the color of the treat Naruto was holding, he couldn't help but snort.

"It's my favorite flavor! It has nothing to do with color." Naruto was quick to defend himself, and his treat. He shielded it, as if the frozen stick needed it, and hit the freezer door shut with his elbow before stalking away from his (still skeptical) companion.

With wrappers left behind in the apartment and the sticky summer air surrounding them, Naruto dangled his feet off the top of the apartment building like a child. He immediately began nursing his Popsicle. He slowly licked up the sides, clearing away the slight frost that covered the surface. He licked around the top, making sure to catch any falling drops, savoring every sugary gram. Sasuke sat beside him, Popsicle completely untouched. His eyes were glazed over and his imagination flared. The scenery sparkled and Naruto's movements slowed down, seemingly more delicate (and submissive?) with every passing moment. He saw as Naruto slowly blinked, his eyes drifting towards Sasuke, and as Naruto's mouth opened to slowly engulf the treat further. He watched as Naruto's lips curved into a pleased smile before his teeth came down and…

Sasuke's scene was immediately shattered as the blonde's teeth clamped down on the Popsicle, the top now completely flat. He pushed the treat further into his mouth and gently gnawed on the sides. Sasuke's features twisted in utter agony, his expression absolutely horrific.

"Sas-quay?" Naruto bit off a side chunk of the Popsicle with his speech, chewing on it before completely removing the treat and speaking once again. "What's wrong?" He leaned forward and back, checking around and behind his friend, even behind himself, but he could find nothing out of the ordinary. He took another bite of the Popsicle and swore Sasuke turned the color of a bleached bone.

The summer heat seemed to hit Sasuke all at once. He could feel a bit of sweat slowly forming on his brow, and noticed that Naruto's body seemed to have responded just the same. Sweat made skin salty, and slick…

"Your Popsicle is melting." At least this daydream had been shut down before it really started. Sasuke half-heartedly glanced down at his fingers. Sure enough, several trails of purple liquid had made their way onto Sasuke's fingers and hand. "You might want to clean that up, you'll stain your shorts…"

That was all Sasuke needed and he was at it again. This time the scenery was once again sparkling, only the atmosphere was weighed down and thick. Naruto had elegantly taken Sasuke's hand in his own. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as Naruto brought the dirtied hand to his lips and began to lick off the melted trails, cleaning each one of Sasuke's fingers one by one. He lingered on the tip of Sasuke's middle finger, blue eyes watery and pouting, pleading…

"Sasuke! It's dripping all over your shorts, they'll stain…" Even if Naruto's tone was civilized and within urgency reason, it ripped through Sasuke's thoughts as if the blonde had been shrieking. He flinched, and looked down at his older styled white shorts, now graced with several purple spots. None of this phased him, however, as he turned to his friend and offered out his hand.

"Don't you want to lick it off?" His voice seemed to echo in the silence before being cut off by Naruto's. This time, Naruto _did _shriek. He swatted the Uchiha's hand away, making a face.

"Gross, no! I don't know where that thing has _been_." Dejected, Sasuke slowly lowered his hand, taking a moment to stare down at his still untouched popsicle. The blonde beside him continued to happily inhale the rest of his treat, sucking up the last chunk. He even licked the remaining drops from the stick before sighing, content. Of course, this _is _Naruto we're talking about, and eating (though it was something he did often) was not his most delicate art. While he had managed to clean the popsicle stick completely, _he _was another story. The sticky juice from the treat was all over his lips and had dripped down his chin in several places, leaving him a complete mess.

"Are you going to eat that, Sasuke?" Not three seconds after the words had left Naruto's lips, the popsicle began to slide forward, covering Sasuke's hand in the grape juice. Making a face, he held it out in front of him and over the edge of the building. With help from the sun and gravity, it slipped off the stick and fell to the street. Both boys stared after it.

"I wasn't hungry, anyway." Sasuke offered, inching away from the edge of the building. It was then that the mess Naruto made brought itself to Sasuke's attention. His eyes traveled from Naruto's lips and down his chin, following the trails of liquid, one of which had even made it onto Naruto's neck. Sasuke licked his lips.

"Let's go back inside, it's hot out here." The statement went unnoticed by Sasuke. He hadn't heard a thing, but he had seen every slight movement of Naruto's lips.

"You've got some…" Sasuke's voice was hollow as he spoke, and he lifted his hand to motion towards Naruto's mouth. Slightly confused, Naruto leaned back, giving Sasuke an odd look, and licked his lips. That didn't cut it. Sasuke shook his head. Naruto tried again, this time his tongue stretching to clear the spots around his lips. Still didn't cut it. There was a gleam in Sasuke's eye, and lips slowly stretched into a recognizable, mocking smirk. The blonde glared, but there was something about his friend that was quite unsettling, in Naruto's point of view. He stood and began to back up. Sasuke stood, and advance.

"Sa-….Sasuke?" Naruto looked behind him. Defense? None. He turned back to Sasuke, looking close to terrified. "What're you doing?" Sasuke reached forward and caught the collar of Naruto's shirt, pulling him close. If it was even possible, the smirk seemed to grow bigger.

"Helping out."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, of course. I would really appreciate any reviews and feedback. I swear, to those following my other story, I will get around to it sometime. Until then, goodbye! 


End file.
